Animal Island/Gallery/3
Power 3: Skunk S3E9 Lazard steps back up to the machine.png S3E9 Lazard ready for yet another power.png S3E9 Machine picking yet another power.png S3E9 Lazard receiving skunk power.png S3E9 Lazard with skunk power.png S3E9 Lazard sniffs.png S3E9 Lazard "This smells like".png S3E9 Lazard realizes his skunk stink.png S3E9 Lazard doesn't want skunk power anymore.png S3E9 Machine takes back skunk power.png S3E9 Lazard "Things can't possibly get worse than that".png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes approaching the treehouse.png S3E9 Lazard standing up.png S3E9 Glue globber flying toward the treehouse.png S3E9 Lazard, Wartimer and Snout after the crash.png S3E9 Snout says hi.png S3E9 Lazard furious.png S3E9 Lazard opens another box.png S3E9 Lazard presenting his last idea.png S3E9 Lazard shows snapper trappers.png S3E9 Snapper trapper let loose.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout toss snapper trappers.png S3E9 Snapper trappers coming out of the treehouse.png Snapper Trappers/Lions S3E9 Blaze and Stripes reach Lazard's treehouse.png S3E9 Blaze "This way".png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes ascend the stairs.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes climb up to the treehouse.png S3E9 Snapper trappers come down the stairs.png S3E9 AJ sees the snapper trappers.png S3E9 Snapper trapper passes Blaze and Stripes.png S3E9 Blaze gets caught in a snapper trapper.png S3E9 Stripes gets caught in a snapper trapper.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes roll back.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes return to the bottom.png S3E9 Stripes "We were so close".png S3E9 AJ "There's gotta be some way".png S3E9 A lion will work.png S3E9 AJ likes Blaze's lion idea.png|Yeah! S3E9 Diagram of lion.png S3E9 Lion's protractile claws.png S3E9 Lion jumps on a rock.png S3E9 Lion sitting on rock.png S3E9 Blaze ready to become a lion.png S3E9 Lion transformation interface.png S3E9 First lion part needed.png S3E9 Mane materializes.png S3E9 Second lion part needed.png S3E9 Protractile claws materialize.png S3E9 Lion transformation complete.png S3E9 Blaze turning into a lion.png S3E9 Lion Blaze roars.png S3E9 Blaze sends transformation magic to Stripes.png|"Your turn, Stripes!" S3E9 Stripes infused with transformation magic.png S3E9 Stripes transforming.png S3E9 Stripes becomes "Super Tiger Stripes".png S3E9 Super Tiger Stripes roars.png S3E9 Blaze "Ready, Super Tiger Stripes?".png|"Ready, Super Tiger Stripes?" S3E9 Stripes "Ready!"; he bears his claws.png|"Ready!" S3E9 Blaze "What Lions and tigers can do".png S3E9 Blaze breaking his snapper trapper.png S3E9 Blaze freed.png S3E9 Stripes breaking his snapper trapper.png S3E9 Stripes freed.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes cheer for each other.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes go back up the staircase.png S3E9 Lazard sees Blaze and Stripes coming.png S3E9 Lazard "Don't just stand there".png S3E9 Lazard, Wartimer and Snout throw more snapper trappers.png S3E9 More snapper trappers roll toward Blaze and Stripes.png S3E9 Blaze destroys a snapper trapper.png S3E9 Stripes destroys a snapper trapper.png S3E9 Stripes destroys another snapper trapper.png S3E9 Blaze destroys another snapper trapper.png S3E9 Stripes destroys yet another snapper trapper.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes "Get these powers back".png S3E9 Lion Blaze and Super Tiger Stripes high tire.png Returning the powers S3E9 Blaze and Stripes jump over Lazard, Wartimer and Snout.png S3E9 Blaze bares his claws.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes smash the machine.png S3E9 Animal powers released.png S3E9 Animal powers fly out of treehouse.png S3E9 Animal powers about to return to their owners.png S3E9 Skyler receiving her powers back.png S3E9 Skyler gets her flight back.png S3E9 Skyler loops through the air.png S3E9 Bunk receiving his powers back.png S3E9 Bunk gets his trunk usage back.png S3E9 Bunk sucks up water.png S3E9 Bunk sprays water happily.png S3E9 Bam receiving her powers back.png S3E9 Bam gets her strength back.png S3E9 Bam holding a rock.png S3E9 Animals getting their powers back.png S3E9 The animals all have their powers back.png Lazard's apology S3E9 Lazard depressed.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout comforting Lazard.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes confronting Lazard.png S3E9 Stripes "They belong to all the animals".png S3E9 Lazard "But I want a cool animal power, too".png S3E9 Lazard "Everybody else has one but me".png S3E9 Lazard cries.png S3E9 Lazard turns red.png S3E9 Wartimer "You just changed your color".png S3E9 Lazard "I can't change my color".png S3E9 Lazard turns blue.png S3E9 AJ "You did it again!".png|You did it again! S3E9 Lazard realizes he changed color.png S3E9 Lazard turns red again.png S3E9 Blaze realizes Lazard has an animal power.png S3E9 Blaze "You have the power to change colors".png S3E9 Stripes "You're a chameleon".png S3E9 Lazard astounded.png S3E9 Lazard returns to normal.png S3E9 Lazard "Who knew?"; turns blue.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout want Lazard to change more colors.png S3E9 Lazard turns yellow for Wartimer and Snout.png S3E9 Lazard turns purple for Wartimer and Snout.png S3E9 Lazard turns purple with orange polka dots for Wartimer and Snout.png S3E9 Lazard approaches Blaze.png S3E9 Lazard apologizes to Blaze.png S3E9 Blaze "That sounds good to me".png S3E9 Blaze and Lazard high tire.png Epilogue S3E9 Falcons flying away from Animal Island.png S3E9 Bunk sprays Wartimer and Snout with water.png S3E9 Nelson approaches a log.png S3E9 Log rammed upward.png S3E9 Bam catches log; Skyler and monkeys stand on it.png S3E9 Skyler flying at the camera.png S3E9 Lazard turns yellow for the animals.png S3E9 Lazard turns blue for the animals.png S3E9 Lazard turns red for the animals.png S3E9 Lazard feeling accepted by the animals.png S3E9 Lazard turns blue with red polka dots for the animals.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes on the lion head.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes roaring from the lion head.png S3E9 Final shot of Lion Blaze and Super Tiger Stripes.png To return to the Animal Island episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries